


You and I

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets based around a femme's reflection on her relationship with another and of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slavery

According to the history data tracks that she had read with Firestar, their race had once been enslaved by the Quintessons until the first Cybertronains.

Pictures in the data tracks portrayed Quintessons as the harsh cruel masters of their race, until the Cybertronians had revolted against them entirely.

Something that she was grateful for in fact.

Of course had it not happened then she would not have met Ironhide at all or Firestar for that matter.

She glanced at the recharging form beside her on the berth and was equally glad that she had chosen to remain friends with Ironhide and persue a relationship with the femme beside her.

Primus she was a beauty to the optics.


	2. Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chromia ponders the views of other races about the Cybertronian race.

It was widely known to her, Firestar, and the rest of the Cybertronain race that most organic species in the known universe held untrue views of them.

Many saw them as machines that knew nothing about love and sought to try and teach them their version of love.

Their version of love appeared to involve beating their one partner until said partner was completely broken and unable to protect themselves against the beatings they were given.

Cybertronians were a race of sentient machines, but Chromia knew that their views were decidedly different from other species in the known universe.

And yet while Firestar was just as headstrong as she was, she saw no reason to try and change that about her lover.

A machine race, would not have any need for a organic to tell them how to love. Primus knew that she certainly didn't need their help with it.


	3. Freedom

Every cycle, she was even more thankful for the freedoms that her people had due to the efforts of their ancestors against the Quintessons that had been their planet.

Freedom to do what she wanted to do.

The freedom to be with whomever she wanted to be, like Chromia.

The Decepticons didn't offer that freedom, they only sought to dominate everything and every one in their path of destruction.

And Optimus said that everyone, no matter where they were in the galaxy was free to choose what they wanted to do with their freedoms.

She chose to be with Chromia and fight against the Decepticons with her fellow Autobots.


End file.
